


The Sound of the Bells

by SarkaS



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Arranged Marriage, Art, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkaS/pseuds/SarkaS
Summary: Gift for lovely teaberryblue who wished for Steve/Tony Regency AU. I've done my very best and hope you'll enjoy your gift!





	The Sound of the Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teaberryblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/gifts).



 

 

 

"Please," Steve all but whispered peering up at Lord Stark, "indulge me."

He could see the aborted sigh not quite making it past the Stark's lips, he's been on the receiving end on many like that since the beginning of their acquaintance, but then the man relented and closed his eyes. Steve let his own lips curl into a small smile and closed his eyes as well. For a few breaths, the only sounds around them were chirping of birds and of wind playing with the tendrils of the willows surrounding them, tickling their leaves, making them shiver. 

Then the sigh came. "What are we trying to achieve here, Captain? There is much I have yet to do today and-"

"Listen, my lord." A quiet harumph was all the answer he got and Steve couldn't resist but peering one eye open and check. Stark had his eyes still closed, expression focused but smoothed out, none of the worried lines marred his face now and Steve 's chest filled with satisfaction. He wished he could erase all that troubled the man in front of him just like that. By making him close his eyes and stop for a moment before the many forces constantly pulling him in different directions tear him apart. 

Steve knew people thought Lord Stark arrogant and uncaring but nothing could be farther from the truth. And he felt ashamed it took him so long to discover it himself, his judgement clouded by childhood transgressions and the forced engagement. 

Now he endeavoured to try and make Lord Stark's life a little less difficult and more enjoyable. Even if the only joys he could bring were the simple ones, like for example the-

"Bells!" The dark haired man breathed out in astonishment. And sure, that was the sound of midday bells from the abbey across the fields complemented by the bells from Stark's own manor, creating a soft symphony only slightly dulled by the distance they were from both. Steve watched, enchanted as the man before he kept his eyes shut, listening to the very end, his lips curved into the slightest upturn, before opening his eyes looking down at Steve. 

"I had no idea there is a place where you would be able to hear both. Or that they fit so perfectly together."

Steve shrugged with a bashful smile. "I found out by a happy accident when I was just a boy. It became my favourite place to venture in search of peace. It was much later when I found out the same man created both the bells for the abbey and the ones for your estate and the fit was not just by chance. It's written he designed it like that."

For a several seconds Stark seemed to consider the information, peering back over his shoulder where his estate lay and then over the field towards the abbey that for so long used to be Steve's home, before gazing at Steve again, this time with undeniable softness in his eyes. 

"They do fit rather nicely, don't they?"

**Author's Note:**

> Drawing people is not my strong suit and I'm still unsatisfied with how Steve turned out but overall I think this hopefully shows how much love and effort was put into it. And I certainly enjoyed making this gift for you, teaberryblue, Happy Holidays and all the best to you in 2018! <3


End file.
